


Oasis

by cloudnine



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking around in an endless desert can do things to a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

He ran out of potions.

The sandy wind hit his face as he stared at the empty bottle in his hand.

He doesn't know how long he's been mindleslly walking around the wasteland, his eyes dreary and dry. His clothes stuck to his skin, the sweat caused by the heat unrelenting.

He had to get to the temple soon. If he spent anymore time here he was sure he would die.

Or worst.

His legs move slowly, the sand entering his boots and itching his skin. This was nothing like the rest of Hyrule, it was desolate and vast. Of course it was called the Haunted Wasteland for a reason, no one but ghosts could live here.

Then he stops because he swears, he is sure his eyes finally focus after what feels like so much time.

He sees people. He sees trees he's never seen before. He sees something incredibly unrealistic.

He rubs his eyes. Impossible. 

There are Gerudo women dancing, their dark skin glistening against the sun. It seemed completly impossible. He's only ever seen Gerudo fight, not dance and smile like it's the most relaxed place in the world.

His legs move automatically without him controlling them. It felt like they were calling him, seducing him to come to them. 

He could swear he heard water and that's when he runs.

It's not real. It can't be.

How could there be water in a place like this.

The Gerudo women giggle at his wobbling feet as he tries to take a look at the translucent water. When he sees it he feels the urge to jump into it, away from the sandy atmosphere.

And that's when his eyes lock with golden ones.

They stare at each other for a while until he feels some of the women talking to him and grabbing his arms, pulling him closer to the out of place lake. 

All the while he feels the man's golden eyes on him and he gets self conscious, unsure of what was happening. The Gerudo women laugh. None actually muttered any words, only whispers and hushs. Link thinks his suddenly gone deaf, or he just can't understand what they were saying.

He doesn't know how but the women start taking his clothes off. He doesn't stop them, his mind unable to comprehend anything. When he's naked, his pale skin so different from everyone around him he is stared at, but none dare touch him. There's an arm pulling him to enter the water and he feels like fighting it, grabbing his sword and getting out, still some self control left in him.

Until the man looks at him and extends a hand. The other women motion for him to take it and he does. It feels surreal, like he's in a trance, his mind dancing to the not existing music as the man pulls him into the warm water. It feels amazing to feel his skin get out of his clothes and into the water, but he was still thirsty. The man orders a women to bring something and he gives Link a bowl of some sort. He grabs it and when he sees the translucent liquid inside he drinks it down. It tasted like water, but not like any water he had ever drank before. It felt like he was being cured of all his pain and hurt. Was it a potion? He doesn't dare ask as he gulps the remaining drops down, the man staring at him while he did so. When he's done one of the women takes the bowl from him and then suddenly, he feels himself being pulled into the chest of the man.

Link feels his heart thump against his chest. He's never been in a situation like this. And they're both naked.

It's strangely exhilarating.

He feels his eyes close as he leans his head on the larger man's chest. They were both the only ones naked and the only two men in the premise, but it did not matter. It was like they were royalty, superior, away from all the women dancing and singing.

The man was stunning, a Gerudo man in all the sense he never imagined ever seeing.

He feels familiar and something deep inside him feels fear at the sight of the larger man. But he can't tell why.

He's never seen this man before.

He flinches when the man's hand moves to his hair, still dry. The man strokes his hair through his fingers, admiring the glim of golden hair. Through his eyelashes Link admires the man, his strong jaw and dark skin like nothing he's ever seen before. His muscled body felt amazing against his, and he felt like he could stay in the man's arms forever.

He was still not sure what this was, how he got here, how _this_ got here. 

But his mind doesn't care. The tiredness has left him defenseless in the company of people who are supposed to be his enemies. 

But they don't feel like enemies. The music, the atmosphere. It felt like home.

 _This is an illusion._  

He's being controlled. Seduced. The desert is playing games inside his head.

He looks up at the man's face again until his eyes finally seem to awaken and the hazyness in front of them dissapear.

It's not the same man anymore, his smirking. An evil smile that made Link angry and fearful. 

And then the man looks at him and Link gasps. He knew this man. He knew who he was.

He remembers what he was doing.

He opens his eyes.

The scene before him had dissapeared. He was laying on the sand, no lake in sight and no people either.

A dream. It had been a dream. 

Still, he had let it get to him.

It felt too real, too close for comfort. He touched his neck and his throat stings. He was still dehydrated.

There were words ringing in his head as he stands up, grabbing the sword in his hand. He wouldn't let his guard down, not again. 

The man's voice was inside his head still and he tried to forget, to focus on the mission.

He was playing with him. He had lost control.

Link grabs the Lens of Truth, making sure he doesn't stray from the path any longer. What he didn't see with the lenses wasn't real, only what he saw with them.

 

_"You can't hide your desires forever."_

 


End file.
